


The Five Stages of Grief: Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Sarcasm, Acceptance

by Skyvler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babysitting, But it wouldn't be Tom Riddle if he didn't, Cupcakes, F/M, Oneshot, P.S I don't know how to use this website, Right?, So this may suck, Soft boi Tom, Someone please explain how to write on this website, Tom and Hermione are already dating, Tom scowls at everyone, but who cares, first time writing fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyvler/pseuds/Skyvler
Summary: Tom needs Hermione's help with babysitting, but she won't help unless she get something out of this too.





	The Five Stages of Grief: Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Sarcasm, Acceptance

“I’m not helping you babysit!” 

“Come on.” 

“No!” 

“Why not?” 

“Because.” 

“Because of what?” 

“Because I don’t want to.” 

“What type of reason is that?” 

Tom pouted. Hermione scowled back at him. 

“How did you even get yourself into this situation,” Hermione asked. 

“Never mind that, just help me out.” 

“No.” 

“Please.” 

“No!” 

“I’ll make you cupcakes.” Tom`s eyes widened. He was already starting to regret what he said. 

Hermione paused. She rose a brow. 

“Cupcakes?” She thought for a bit before saying, “You would probably burn them.” 

Tom blinked before scowling. “No, I wouldn’t.” 

She looked at him for a moment longer before giving out a small laugh. "Yes, you would. Tom Riddle and making cupcakes should not be in the same sentence.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Will you help me?” 

“Never thought Tom Riddle would ask me for help.” 

“Will you help me or not!” 

“Alright, alright I’ll help you.” 

“Thank yo-” 

“If.” 

“Of course, there's an if,” he muttered. 

“You wear an apron while making those cupcakes.” 

Tom scrunched up his face. “And why exactly do you want me to do that?” 

“I want to see soft boy Tom wearing an apron and making cupcakes for his girlfriend.” 

Tom shut his eyes and sighed before opening them again. His focus went to her mouth which currently was curved into a smile. “She found amusement in this”, he thought. “He would show her, he would make the best damn cupcakes in existence.” 

“First of all, don’t call me that.” Her smile faded, he continued. “Second of all, do we have a deal?” 

Her face morphed into shock. “Yo- you mean you would actually do it?” 

He pinched his nose bridge. 

“Who are you, and what have you done with Tom.” 

“Do we have a deal or not!” 

“Alright, no need to have a temper tantrum.” 

He clenched his jaw. 

“So, in return of helping you babysit, you will make my cupcakes in an apron.” 

“Yes.” 

“Alright, then you have yourself a deal.” 

................................................................... 

And so there was Tom and Hermione. Tom, currently wearing an apron and panicking due to the fact that colors of red, yellow and orange were consuming the oven, but the Hemione, on the other hand, had a small smirk placed upon her lips. She knew this was going to happen. Tom sprinted out of the kitchen like a madman quickly coming back with a fire extinguisher. Puffs of white smoke quickly filled the room and coughs were heard throughout the hazy sight. Soon they were both able to see each other again and the damage that had been caused, but Hermione didn’t care about that right now. 

Hermione slowly turned her head from the swirls of smoke to Tom. A smile unfurled across her lips. “I told yo-” 

“We will never speak of this again,” he said. 

Hermione laughed. “How about you never make cupcakes ever again, alright.” 

Tom scowled at her. 

She sighed before walking across the kitchen to Tom. His brows scrunched up before she placed a small kiss on his lips. 

“One more thing.” 

“What.” He took a breath before wrapping his arms around her waist. 

Hermione placed her lips against his ear and murmured, “You’re paying for the oven.” 

Quickly, Hermione broke out of his hold and walked away from the bewildered Tom Riddle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first ever time writing fan fiction and please tell me if you liked it so maybe I can do something like this again. *Hint* *hint* I`m working on another tomione story.


End file.
